bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Plitheon
Plitheon is the name of a Bakugan. It was released in August. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Jesse Glenn. Information Description Plitheon is part of Jesse's team and a cool outlaw. A vicious fighter, there is no battle angle in which he will not need to attain victory. His fighting style is strong and stalwart and he uses unusual battle plans to maintain his aggression and beat down his opponent's. His main Battle gear is Vilantor Gear. He also seems to be impatient unlike his partner Jesse and is rather annoyed by him. He has shown himself to be quite resistant to attacks as he took a shot from Battle Crusher and there wasn't a sign of a scratch on him. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Plitheon first appeared in episode 6 and fought Fabia and Aranaut. He won with Jesse Glenn's Vilantor Gear and the bug in the arena. In episode 11, he battled alongside Linehalt against Neo Ziperator and Hawktor. He was the one who did most of the fighting, since Linehalt lost early. He won the final round with Vilantor Gear. In episode 16, he battled against Aranaut, but lost the first round then faced Aranaut again in the second round to assist Lythirus but lost due to Fabia's Gate Card and Battle Crusher's level 2 ability and in the final round he and Lythirus lost again due to assistance from Hawktor. ; Ability Cards * Life Eater: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Metal Verde: Adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Fly Slasher: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Hyper Verde: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fly Destroyer: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ghost Storm (Zone Verde): Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Slag Tornado: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Plitheon * Gravity Mine: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Plitheon * Drake Twister: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fencer Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Game Plitheon was released in the month of August in which Wave 3 will be released. It was also be one of the Bakugan to break the current 830 G power limit. As of now a Ventus one has 850G. A Haos Plitheon has 840 Gs, a Pyrus Plitheon has 770 Gs, and a Subterra Plitheon has 650 Gs. It's actual form resembles a mixture of Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid. His ball form resembles Strikeflier. It's Battle Gear is Vilantor Gear. Plitheon is part of the BakuMetalix series of Core Bakugan along with Lumino Dragonoid and Phosphos. Trivia *He and Jesse are complete opposites, however, they work very well together. *Plitheon seems to get annoyed with the way Jesse talks, as shown in episode 11. * He is shown to have a rivalry with Aranaut. Gallery Anime File:Plitheon_Ball.jpg|Plitheon in sphere mode File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in sphere mode File:plithyprww.jpg|Plitheon in real mode File:Plithy11.jpg|Plitheon being annoyed by Jesse talking File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in real mode File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_3.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:plt11.jpg File:vlpl11.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear scaned by BakuMeter File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg|Jesse and Plitheon on intermission screen Game File:T1AYNuXgphXXXNyp Z 031257 jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Piltheon plitheonx.JPG|Pyrus Plitheon IMG_3951.jpg|Subterra Plitheon plithyopen.JPG|Subterra Plitheon plithyclosed.JPG|Subterra Plitheon (feet open only) hapl.JPG|Haos Plitheon (feet not open) File:Haos_Plitheon.jpg|Haos Plitheon File:Plitheon.jpg|Plitheon Plitheon+Vilantor1.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear Plitheon+Vilantor2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear ptaquosx.jpg Plitheonavvy.png HaosplitheonmonsterBD.png|Plitheon on Dimensions Plitheonattack2M.png File:BK CD Plitheon 1.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix